


Tell Me What It's Gonna Be

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor had picked up a habit of letting himself into her apartment via her bedroom window, so Darcy wasn't entirely surprised to find him standing in the middle of the living room. But why, exactly, was he there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What It's Gonna Be

After Jane and Thor had done their whole amicable split thing, Darcy found her apartment filled with Asgardian a lot more often. And, like, just Thor, but he seemed to take up the whole damn apartment. She didn’t even live in the same state, but then again, with his whole Mjolnir-flying thing, getting from New York to Virginia wasn’t a big deal.

He’d just let himself in her window, too, which was… Well, it was a thing that happened more often than him coming to the door. So when she came out of her bathroom, just fastening her earring, she wasn’t entirely surprised to see him standing in the middle of her living room. Usually he came in through the bedroom.

His blue eyes raked over her, a slow descent from forehead to toe, taking in the red halter and black skinny jeans she had on. The only thing that was missing was her heels, and they were over by the door.

“You look…” There was a heat to his voice, but he ended innocently enough. “Well.”

“Yeah. Figured I’d go out dancing. I don’t have to work tomorrow, so if I end up not coming home until… early? No big.” It had been a long, long week, and she really just wanted to blow off some steam. Darcy walked past him, in search of her heels. “You could come with if you wanted.”

His brow __furrowed_ _ as he watched her move through the living room. “That’s more a parody of sex than it is dancing.”

He’d never actually gone with her before, but it didn’t really surprise her that Thor knew what was up. “Yeah, that’s kinda the point. Grind for a while, endorphins and shit, maybe go home and have some sex.” Her eyes moved over him- blue t-shirt that brought out his eyes to an __unfair_ _ degree, and slightly-faded jeans. “You’re not really dressed for it, but one look at your arms, and I don’t think anyone will even care.” Her eyes lingered there for a second before she bent over to set her shoes out to step into them. “I sure as shit don’t.”

When she stood up, he was suddenly __right there__ , and fuck he moved too quietly. “Why do you seek others?” He was standing close enough that she could __see_ _ the pulse in his neck. “I would take you, test you, and when you pleaded for mercy, I would show you where your limit truly was.” His voice was low, husky as it rolled up her spine like dark velvet.

She stared up at him and licked her suddenly very-dry lips. “That’s…” Her voice cracked. Smooth. “That’s quite the offer.”

“What say you?” He stepped into her until she was pressed back against the wall, her breasts brushing against the front of his shirt. One hand braced against the wall beside her head, his eyes dark and intense as looked down at her. “Will you take me between your legs? Dance against my tongue?”

Darcy swallowed, head falling back against the wall as she looked up into his eyes. “Is it stormy in New York?” He didn't look like he'd been out in the rain, but traveling at high speed could have dried him off or whatever. But that would explain... This. Storms always got him a little keyed up. And they'd always been a little flirty, but this... They weren't _here_. At least not as far as she knew. But there was no denying that her body was reacting to his nearness, the pull of tension radiating from him.

The fingers of Thor's other hand settled around her waist, hot through the fabric of her top. “Answer me, Darcy.” His eyes were hard and black with just a thin ring of blue fire. She was nodding, though, and in the next second his lips were against hers, hungry, demanding.

His tongue swept into her mouth like he was conquering her. He tasted of chocolate, rich and sinful, and she clutched at the shirt over his shoulders, her fingers twisting in the blue fabric.

The hand on her waist slid down and back over the curve of her ass, pulling her in tight against him. With one final nip at her lower lip, his mouth slid from hers. His beard scraped against her jaw as his lips slipped down to her neck.

His blond hair brushed at the back of her hand, and Darcy released her grasp on his shirt to push her fingers through it. It was surprisingly soft, and she had a sudden urge to feel it tickling against her bare skin.

The hand on her waist slid down over the curve of her ass, lifting her up against him. The other hand pressed squarely between her shoulder blades, holding her against his body. Her arms wound around his neck, his thighs coming up to grip at his hips. He held her there effortlessly, his mouth teasing at her delicate flesh until she let out a broken moan.

She became aware that her phone was ringing, but it seemed so far away that it might as well have been in another country. Whoever it was, was definitely not more important than the way Thor's teeth were catching just above where her halter went around the back of her neck.

His head lifted away from her, and she opened her eyes to see Thor staring into her face. “This needs to come off.”

“Yeah.” That was definitely an idea she could get behind.

He let her slide down the front of his body until her feet touched the carpet. Immediately his hands were sliding up under the hem of her top, the calluses on his fingers rasping deliciously against her skin as he peeled it off of her.

“Your turn,” Darcy insisted, eager for the touch of his heated skin against her own. He smiled at her, quickly taking off his blue shirt and dropping it on the floor beside them. She licked her lips as she stared at the bared expanse of his torso. She couldn't not touch, though, her fingers sliding up over the lines of his abs.

She stepped into him, her tongue coming out to flick against the side of his chest before pressing a slightly sucking open-mouthed kiss against his skin. It was the highest she was able to reach easily, but from the contented rumbling sound deep in his chest, he was perfectly okay with it.

Her hands roamed the broad planes of his back as she explored his chest with her mouth. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her, either, his fingers tracing out her curves as they skimmed down from her hips up, up, until his thumbs were brushing over her breasts.

Thor's wide palm fell flush against her ass again, fingers digging in a little as her mouth moved over his golden skin. “Darcy...”

“Hmm?” she hummed against nipple, making his breath catch in his throat. She didn't stop, though, catching her lips around the tight bud.

“Darcy...” His voice was a bass rumble that shivered along her spine. “I would see to your comfort while I have you.”

She eased back, turning her head to look up at him, but the snappy response she'd prepared in response to him _having_ her died in her throat at the intensity in his eyes. Instead she nodded, moving past him and towards her bedroom, her bare feet scuffing a little on the carpet.

Her bed was its usual untidy sprawl of blankets and pillows, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen her lack of bed-making before. Darcy was headed there first, but the large hand against her stopped her in her tracks, pulling her gently back against Thor's hard body. He flicked the button to her jeans open, bending down to graze his lips against the top of her shoulder.

“These won't come off easily, will they?”

Considering the amount of shimmying it had taken to get them _on_ , the answer was probably no. “Probably not.” She shook her head, brushing his hands out of the way as she pulled down her zipper and performed the same sort of shimmy, only in reverse.

She bent over to pull them off each foot, and when she straightened again, the gentle fingers against her back had her bra open. She let it drop to the floor.

Thor's hand was on her stomach again, and she delighted in the feel of his skin against her back. “Will you get on your knees for me?” It was worded as a request, but there was a weight behind his words that had Darcy moving forward, climbing onto her knees on the bed, bending forward until she was braced against her elbows on the bed. She could hear him moving slowly towards her, a shiver of anticipation stealing up her spine and twisting hotly in her belly.

She felt his palm smoothing up the back of her thigh, up over her hip, over the curve of her ass. “Too long has the beckoning sway of your hips gone unanswered,” he murmured, his thumb running down over her center.

He nudged gently between her labia, the tip of his thumb skimming back and forth directly over her clit.

She dropped her head to rest on her forearms, letting out a long sigh. His touch grew firmer, just a little, and soon she was rocking into him, her pleasure coiling tightly as her nipples brushed against the cool fabric of her comforter.

His thumb slipped away and she couldn't help letting out a sigh of disappointment. She heard his amused huff as his hands bracketed her hips. “I made you an offer, sweet Darcy. You accepted.” She didn't have long to wonder exactly _which_ offer he was talking about when his palms slid over her ass, thumbs spreading her open for him.

The first sure stroke of his tongue against her clit had her letting out something crossed between a groan and a sigh. It was quickly followed by another and another, until his tongue was dancing against the sensitive bead of flesh. Her fingernails dug into the opposite forearms as she fought to keep from grinding herself back against his face.

Her pleasure crested and broke, her high keen muffled in her thick comforter. Thor didn't stop, though, not really. He eased back a little, enough for his tongue to push as deep as it could into her slick cunt, making her let out a long moan.

He fucked her with his tongue, shifting his angle a little until his chin was grinding against her still-sensitive clit. She yelped as the course hair of his beard slid against her, caught on the sharp edge between _too much_ and _not enough_. “Thor...” She lifted her head panting for breath. “Thor!”

Darcy _felt_ him chuckle rather than heard it, and he didn't stop. She was squirming against him, writhing, her body still unsure if this was too rough or not.

Her second orgasm took her by surprise, rolling over her in a hot wave that left her legs shaking. “Thor!” came out a breathless cry, and he eased away from her.

“That's not nearly enough,” he answered, and she honestly _whimpered_ at the thought of him touching her swollen, slightly achy-feeling clit. He straightened, though, standing up with a hand resting against the top of her ass. She felt him, felt the wide head of his cock pressing against her, and she pushed back into him, meeting him as he slid slowly home.

He was large, to say the least, his girth stretching her pleasantly, filling her. Her thighs rested against his for just a moment, and she rocked back against him to encourage him to move.

Thor moved. He gripped her hips, urging her back to meet him as he pumped into her. Slowly at first, and then faster and faster until their skin met with an angry slap every time she pushed back into him. Usually she needed direct stimulation against her clit to bring her an orgasm, but there was something about this angle that had the head of Thor's cock dragging back and forth against that one perfect spot every time he moved inside her. She could feel herself getting close again, feel the flutter of her muscles clenching around his erection as he surged into her.

He grunted as she clenched around him, his fingers digging into her hips. But still he kept going, driving himself into her again and again until she thought he'd never stop.

At last, though, he began to lose his rhythm. He surged deep inside her pussy and held himself there, his cock pulsing wetly inside her.

Darcy squeaked a little as he eased himself out of her, collapsing to her side on the bed, lost in a mess of her hair. He patted her hip, and the end of the bed dipped under his weight. “So, uh...” Her breath came in short pants, and she swallowed against the dryness in her mouth. “Mind telling me what that was all about.”

She heard him inhale as if to speak, but her phone rang _again_. “I should probably get that,” she said, but made no move to get up.

Thor chuckled, and she felt the bed straighten out as he got to his feet. He moved through his apartment and came back just as the phone stopped ringing. He held it out to her anyway, and she pushed her hair out of her face enough to see it and take it, squinting at the screen. Five missed calls from... Steve. Why the fuck was Steve calling her? And so insistently?

She called him back, grunting a little when Thor sat down again and she slid towards him until her back was resting against his hip. His fingers trailed over her side, making her wish she had the capability of purring.

“Darcy,” Steve greeted, sounding a little relieved.

“Uh, yeah. What's up? You called a bunch, I was...” She turned her head to see Thor was grinning at her. “Busy.”

“Yeah, I was just about to send Stark down there to check on you.”

“Check on me?” Her eyes narrowed, still looking at Thor's face.

“We received a threat earlier. Not us, exactly, friends and family. Thor said he would get you, and I wanted to make sure he got there before anyone else did. Got a little worried when you didn't answer your phone.” There was a pointed tone to his voice.

Darcy frowned. “No, he's here. You wanna talk to him?”

“Nope. Just as long as he's there. I'll talk to you soon.” Steve disconnected the call.

Darcy let the phone drop to the bed over her head and stared up at the blond man. “So... you fucked me to keep me here?” Because that's what it looked like.

“In part.” His hand came up to stroke through her hair, smoothing it away from her face. “In part because I have desired you for some time, and couldn't bear the thought that something might happen before I had a chance to express my feelings for you.”

“Well...” She couldn't help her sudden grin. “Consider me expressed. We didn't really talk a whole lot, though.”

“No,” he said solemnly, the backs of his knuckles brushing against her cheekbone. “We have time as you recover your strength.”

“Hey!” She pushed herself into a sitting position, and his hand fell away from her. She crossed her legs on the comforter. “Recover nothing, I am totally good to go. If _you_ need a break, though...”

He smiled broadly as his head lowered towards her, mouth seeking hers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Always more Darcy/Thor!


End file.
